


Crucify the Insincere

by tehhumi



Series: B2MEM 2019 [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhumi/pseuds/tehhumi
Summary: Feanor burns the ships.





	Crucify the Insincere

Nolofinwe and his followers had claimed to lead where Feanaro followed, up until the moment Feanaro’s decisions diverged from his. Even those who had come to his aid in Alqualonde talked about how it would have been better not to, once the cause of the fight was known. Feanaro had no use for such weak willed people. Let them return to Tirion, and beg the Valar for mercy alongside Arafinwe.  
If any were foolish enough to attempt to follow across the Ice, let them die. A slow cold death was a fitting punishment for treason against the Spirit of Fire.  


**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Alternative Rock Lyrics: "We'll crucify the insincere tonight" G50


End file.
